You Belong With Me
by a-summer-day
Summary: An Aussly one-shot based off of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.


**So this is an Aussly one-shot based off of _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_. I love that song and I love Aussly! So, I guess I just thought that, that song suited their situation though it's a little different. My other story Revenge is still being worked on, and in the meantime I thought why not make a one-shot. So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally POV**

I sat in my room studying for a test. Well actually, my mind was clouded with thoughts of a blonde haired, brown eye cutie, so I wasn't actually studying. You see I've loved Austin Monica Moon, since the day I've talked to him. Well, maybe a little later. We're actually very close friends, but he wouldn't love me, he wouldn't even like me, like, like-like. You see, I am the tom-boy of the school, you could say. I don't spend my time, perfecting every strand of my hair, like the girls at my school do. No, I'd rather spend my time playing a sport, or something. My usual attire consists of maybe a sporty tank top and shorts or jeans, or maybe if I'm not feeling lazy, jeans with a collar shirt. No dresses, no skirts, no girly-girl stuff. Simple. I always put my hair up and I always wear tennis shoes. I can beat any boy…or girl at any sport, anywhere, and anytime. And it's not like I don't have any friends, I have tons including Austin, that's the problem he's my "friend". Oh, yeah did I forget to mention he has a girlfriend that completely despises me. Anyway, that's my life in a nutshell, I guess…

_Scene Change_

I look out my window, and see Austin. He's talking to his girlfriend, I can tell. And she's definitely mad at him. He's running his hands through his hair nervously and pacing up and down his room, while talking on his phone. After a while, he shuts his phone off throws it on the bed while taking a seat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. At first I think he's crying, and I think, "Why the hell are you crying over her!" But as looks up I sigh in relief, because his face is tear free. I catch his eye and quickly grab the pad of paper I keep, just for these cases. "You okay?" I write/ask. He grabs, his pad, we do this a lot, and scribbles something down. "Tired of all the drama" It says. I give him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry : )" I write. He shrugs and gives me the what-are-you-gonna-do looks. And pulls the shades of his curtains. I sigh and scribble three words, three words I wish I could say to him then maybe things would be better or worse…

_Scene Change_

I'm sitting on a bench, well not a bench the same bench next to the pond, you know with Pickles the goose. Yeah that pond. I pull out my phone waiting for Trish to call, I've told her about my feelings, and she's told me the way he looks at me and acts differently and that he loves me back, but that's just friends trying to make other friends feel better. I spot Austin coming towards me and I act as if I'm checking something on my phone. He walks so carefree with a smile that lights up the whole town. He sits down next to me, and we start up a conversation easily. We joke around playfully, and tease each other. When a honk interrupts us. I look up to find none other than, Austin Moon's girlfriend in a beautiful red convertible. I guess they made up, and I also guess that she notices my feelings towards Austin, because as soon as he gets in she pulls him down for a kiss, as if telling me "he's mine" which he basically is. Oh, how much I hate her…

_Scene Change_

Sometimes we sit on my porch and just talk. He tells me about his dreams. He wants to be a rockstar. He wants to inspire people with his songs. He wants to make it big. He calls me when he's sad or lonely. Or when him and "her" get in a fight. I have a shoulder he can cry on. Though not literally. She doesn't understand him. Not like I do. She doesn't know that he's scared of umbrellas, or that he has a strange obsession with pancakes. She doesn't even know he loves music! She doesn't know him…She doesn't know him like I do. And she never will…

_Scene Change_

We're at the football game cheering Austin on. While his girlfriend is out on the field in her cheerleading outfit cheering him on I guess… or flirting with other guys. I see Austin, he catches the ball and makes a run for it, aiming for a touchdown, he runs and runs, and the crowd goes wild, because he made it. I watch the team but mostly him, run back to the coach. The couch congratulates them and blah-blah. But as the team disperses and Austin walks off towards his girlfriend. What surprises both of us is that she's in the arms of another football player, Eric, I think. Austin raises his hands and gestures to them. She gives him a fake-sorry look and walks off with Eric in tow. Austin storms off giving them an "I don't care" gesture too. And I sigh, she doesn't know what she's losing…though it's okay if I feel I bit happy…

_Scene Change_

It's just a silly dance, why do people need to make such a big deal. I can't go, I don't do dresses, okay?! It's simple. I sigh as I sit on my bed and scroll through my phone, I feel like someone's watching me so I get up and see none other than Austin Moon, looking…umm…handsome…can't say beautiful can I? He gets up and gets his pad, "You coming?" It says. I sigh but give him a smile. "Nah, don't do dresses." He chuckles though I can't hear it. "Wish you would…" He writes. I smile and he shuts his light and walks out. I sigh and look over at the white dress I got, it's now or never…

_Scene Change_

I walk through the room and it's like the spotlights on me, everyone gets out of my way as I walk. Though I don't care I have to do something. I need to find Austin. I see him he's talking with some friends and as soon as his eyes lay on me his jaw opens wide and his eyes bug out. I smile and fight the urge to giggle, and after he's recovered he smiles to even wider, and starts making his way towards me. Though his EX girlfriend stops him, and my smile falters but as soon as I see him blow her off, I smile even wider if that's possible. As soon as he reaches me I pull, out the crumpled piece of paper and unfold it, "I love you" It says, and my eyes widen when he pulls out another piece of paper that says, "I love you" as well, and my heart completely swells at this. We both lean in till our lips meet…


End file.
